I'll never be the same
by xSweetheart
Summary: AU- A simple spell went wrong; Elena is sent back in time to 1492. Too Elijah's past. Can she break the curse 500 years before its meant too? Will Katerina change her view on Katherine? What will become of Elijah and Elena?
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnie, I need your help." The Female Gilbert spoke to her best friend, whom only had a puzzled expression on her face, she tilted her head slightly. "What with?" She asked. "I need you to put some kind of spell on me that will keep me from being found by vampires, at least until Klaus makes his grand appearance." Bonnie contemplated it, a protection spell would greatly increase her chances of surviving this battle, but she didn't agree with the last part of her sentence. "I'll do it, even when Klaus does make an appearance." The Bennett witch argued, but Elena didn't have it in her to fight back, she simply nodded her head. "Thank you."

It didn't take Bonnie long to collect her candles and grimoire, she placed them in a circle and opened the spell book, she held her hand over the pages and closed her eyes, her head tilted back slightly, suddenly the pages starting to move by themselves, Elena understood this process, the spell she chants in her mind calls the witches whom powers now belong to bonnie find the necessary spell. Bonnie explained this to her. "Step in the circle, Elena."

Elena stepped over the candles and stood in the center, a bit worried. "Let's begin." Elena gasped slightly as the candles all lit and Bonnie began speaking in -what seemed to be- Latin, but to her ears, it only sounded like gibberish, as the volume of her voice increased, the objects in the room started moving, like an earthquake was about to hit, the grandfather clock fell to the floor, Damon wouldn't be pleased about that, cupboard does flung open and the lights started flickering, and the candles went out, Elena couldn't stop her head from moving towards the sound, her lips parted, now she was scared. What was happening? It was only suppose to be a simple protection spell.

Suddenly, Elena fell to the ground without warning, lying unconscious on the wooden floorboards, once Bonnie had finished the last line of her spell, she opened her eyes. "Elena?" she called out, but the female didn't hear her, the book fell from her hands and hit the ground with a thud as Bonnie fell to her knee's beside Elena, she lifted her head from the ground. "Elena!" She shook her body, in attempt to wake her up, but she didn't. "Elena, where are you?" She could feel tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Come back to me."

_-w-_

Elena's eyes shot open, a loud gasp escaping her lips, as she jolted upwards, she took a good, clear glance around, where was she? "Bonnie?" She slowly stood up, trying to collect her balance. She tried to focus but her head was pounding, she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Oh no." She exasperated; she was lost. "What the..." The only light in the room came from a single lamp, placed on a desk, she walked towards it and picked up a few pieces of paper, as her eyes scanned the text, she became more confused, it was written in English but she didn't understand it, so she simply placed them back down.

She heard music, loud music, it seemed completely out of date, she turned to walk out of the small room, she peered her around the door, looking down both directions of the hallways, the coast was clear, she began walking to the left, slowly and cautiously, occasionally turning to look behind her, she was completely astonished by the decor of the house... Or mansion, the voices where starting to louden and the music aggravated her ears further.

Elena came to the ballroom, she inside and noticed many people dancing and talking, her heart skipped a beat when she heard footsteps near her. "Crap." She muttered under her breath, as she noticed a set of curtains inside the ballroom, she quickly crept inside and hid herself from the crowd behind the long, red material that now draped around her, she pulled the opening of them slightly, enough for her to get a visual, she looked at the faces that passed her, her eyes widened slightly when she found someone familiar.

"Trevor?" She whispered to herself, she watched him carefully as he approached another male, a taller one, with curly, shoulder length hair; she took a closer look... "Oh no." she recognized him. "Elijah... No, no, no." She continued to watch as Trevor led him to a female, when she turned around, her heart froze in place. "Katherine..."

"Katerina..." Trevor started to speak. "I'd like to introduce you to the Lord Elijah." Elena scoffed. "Lord Elijah? Yeah right." She wasn't impressed by his title; it was most probably false anyway.

She watched as they made their introductions, Katherine -Katerina- was charming, no surprise there, she seduced every male she encountered. Elijah was now holding his hand up and pointing it towards the door, then he entered, death itself entered, Elena froze in place, fear overcoming her, even by the mere visual of him. "Klaus..." She mumbled. "No, no, no, no." She repeated, this was wrong.

This was definitely wrong.

She desperately hoped this had just been a themed dance that she had been lured into, but not. It was real. This wasn't her time.

_**-w-**_

_**Present.**_

"Bonnie! What happened?" The older Salvatore practically yelled at the witch, who was still holding her best friend. "I don't know." She spoke through clenched teeth, she was angry, she was upset and she couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes. "It was a simple spell that went wrong." She spoke the obvious, Damon ignored the witty comment he thought. "She's still alive..." He started with his train of thought but was interrupted.

"Hey guys, what happened to Elijah?" Stefen asked as he walked into the living room, Damon stepped to the side, revealing Elena, he was beside her in seconds, his hands holding hers. "What the hell happened?" Stefan spoke. "What do you mean, 'what happened to Elijah?'"

"I went into the kitchen and there he was, lying on the ground. I thought you two took him out." Bonnie and Damon both turned to look at each other. "Whatever happened to Elena, happened to Elijah as well..." Bonnie spoke worryingly. "I'll take another look at the spell, see if I can translate." Bonnie released Elena from her grip and scooted over to the book, finding the page that the spell was on, she lost it when she dropped it. "I hope she's okay." Spoke Damon

_-w-_

"Son of a bitch!" Elena muttered angrily, referring to the two 'lords', she watched as they allowed themselves to be seduced by Katherine, how foolishly they succumbed to her will.

Klaus had dismissed his brother... Brother, of course, she remembered this from the story Elijah had told her, it all started to fall into place, minus the 'how she got here' part, this was the night they met Katherine, meaning she's human. Oh no. She watched as Elijah exited the ballroom, this might be her only chance to get him alone.

There was only one thing to do.

She stepped out from behind the curtains and made for the exit, she jogged through the hallways, turning when possible, she figured she would eventually be lead to the other exit, the exit Elijah had emerged from, she ignored the people that passed her, she didn't care, plus they barely gave her a glance, which suited her perfectly. When she did get to the other door, he was gone. "Damn." She muttered under her breath.

"Katerina..." She heard a familiar voice come from behind her, she slowly turned to see Elijah, scanning her entire body. "What are you wearing?" He asked, curiously. "If I told you, you wouldn't know the designer." She couldn't refuse the witty comment. "What is going?" He asked.

"You have to listen to me, Elijah." She exclaimed. "It's important... I'm not Ka-" Before she could finish, he had her pinned to the wall, his hands gripping her arms and her back aching. "Who are you?" He roared, not too loud, hopefully that wouldn't raise alarm. "You're hurting me." She said weakly, he didn't blink, instead he decided to grip her neck, he didn't trust her.

She felt her airways start to block, barely able to get a breath, her mouth opened, she tried to get as much air as she could -which wasn't a lot- she placed her hand on his, trying to remove it from her throat. "I'm.. Not-" She paused mid-sentence, to gain a tad more air. "Future." She managed to mutter incoherently. "What?" He narrowed his eyes and released her neck from his grip but his hands remained on her arms, there was barely any space between them, their lips where so close it made her uncomfortable. "I'm from the future."

God that sounded weird.

Elijah took a step back, completely surprised by her response, Elena had felt down slightly, due to the lack of air she had received, now she was breathing like she had never breathed before. "We need to talk." She spoke roughly, her throat was dry causing a terrible tone.

He nodded his head once and took her arm gently, helping her towards the closest room they could find, once they did, he closed the door behind them, Elena immediately made for the chair, whereas Elijah remained stood up, as he crossed his arms, he looked completely blank and terrifying, worse than his present self, was there any emotion inside him.

"Explain!" He practically demanded, he wasn't amused, Elena only rolled her eyes. "You have to believe me, this isn't my time, my future friend is a witch, a spell she cast on me went wrong and it sent me here." She explained, desperately trying to persuade him.

"Is that possible?" He asked, the anger was clear in his voice, it made her cautious, in a split second, and he could kill her. "I don't know, I'm not a witch, ask one." She sounded so modern, so different, he looked at her as if she was a native. A foreigner. "Believe me, I will." She felt intimidated.

_-w-_

They were both now in the presence of a witch, a powerful one at that, Elena felt even more in danger, if this was the Elijah she knew, she'd feel safe and protected, the Elijah she knew would never harm her. But him? No, that wasn't Elijah, she hated him.

"It is indeed possible, but from what I gather, this friend of yours, the witch, the spell went wrong intentionally, if she had harnessed the magic of 100 dead witches, then they were in control of the spell, so in turn, it never went wrong, it went right, you where sent to this time for a purpose." That made her feel much better.

Both Elijah and Elena turned to look at each other, completely baffled. "Thank you, Irina." He spoke without so much as giving her a glance, his gaze was fixated on her, and her alone. Irina nodded and left immediately, she had promised to keep this situation a secret, especially from Klaus.

Suddenly, Elijah was stood in front of her, the distance between them vanished so quickly she barely had the chance to process, she wanted so much to close her eyes and hope he would back away, but they seemed to be glued open, she swallowed a mouthful of saliva, the gulp being louder than intended. "This is..." He spoke in hushed tones. "Impossible, I know." She finished his sentence.

"So, you're the future doppelganger." He smirked malevolently. The smirk that makes her weak at the knees. "Yes, and you're going to need my help... To kill Klaus." His eyes narrowed to a glare, he resisted the urge to rip her heart from her chest. "Elaborate." He spoke through clenched teeth, she forgot that the two brothers actually got along in this era.

"You want him dead, you want revenge for what he did to your family. I can't reveal too much, if I tell you what happens in the future, the surprises will be spoiled." She almost smirked.

"Klaus would never harm our family." The words that rolled of his tongue even sounded like lies to him. "Believe me, he would and he does. He even turns Katherine into a monster."

Elijah stared directly into her eyes, searching for any sign that indicated she was lying, but he had no such luck, he took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?"

The hint of sadness in his voice indicated that he did feel, that he did care, it was just more hidden than it was in the future, he was buried in guilt and vengeance in the future, but here, he hadn't yet met remorse. "In the future, you're a man of honor and nobility, and most of all, loyalty, are you now?" She asked carefully, in hope for a not-so-bad reaction, questioning ones honor in this era might be a mistake.

"Yes. You can trust me." She smiled slightly, his re-assurance calmed her. "Good because the plan is.. We kill Klaus during the sacrifice..." She was interrupted. "When he is at his weakest." Elena nodded her head. "We'll need a witch, a powerful one. Irina."

They stayed up most of the night to go over the details of the plan, and the outcome was not disappointing, the plan would work if all went accordingly.

"Elijah?" A voice called out from outside the room, Elijah immediately pointed towards the other door on the opposite room, Elena ran for it instantly, she recognized the voice and she certainly wasn't going to meet him 500 years before she's meant too.

She stood outside the door, listening carefully. "It's finally time to break the curse."

_-w-_

Elena stood outside for at least an hour before Klaus decided to leave, at which point, Elena returned to Elijah. "You cannot stay in this mansion, it's not safe, I have a house I usually stay in, and we can rest there." He suddenly placed his hands on her hips and used his vampire speed to exit the mansion, he was incredibly quick, so quick, she felt lost for air when she was in the blur.

When he had stopped, Elena tried to collect herself. And air. When she was in a right state of mind, she realized his hands where still lingering on her hips and he was gazing into her eyes, a long moment later, he finally spoke. "There's just something about you." He spoke cryptically, Elena felt a knot form in her stomach. "I've barely known you a day and I already trust you. Most don't have that privilege."

**Present.**

"Where did you put Elijah?" Damon asked his younger brother when he returned. "In the dungeon." Damon nodded his head. "And Elena?"

"In my bedroom." _His _bedroom, he knew Elena wasn't his but he would still wish for it, they both loved Elena and that's what hurt the most, knowing she would never be his.

Next minute, Bonnie had came running into the living room. "This wasn't the spell I wanted." She took a quick moment to regain her breath. "The witches gave me the wrong spell intentionally, and when I finished translating it, well... You won't believe me." Damon and Stefan turned to look at each other, the confusion notable on their expressions. "Try us." Damon answered with and they both turned to look at her, eagerly awaiting the answer, but more importantly, they were worried.

"It sent her back in time." Damon's eyes widened. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**1492 - Day before the Sacrifice**

Elena started to slowly wake from her slumber, her eyes opened and a small sigh escaped her lips, for many reasons, 1; she was still in the past and 2; tonight was the sacrifice, she had every right to be completely concerned, would they be able to go through with their plan and actually succeed? She hoped so.

She stepped out of the bed and walked out of her bedroom, still in the clothes she wore yesterday, if only her wardrobe had been transported with her. She entered the living room of the small cottage, where she saw Elijah, standing in front of the window, even in the future he did that a lot. Oddly enough, she liked watching him.

"Good morning, Elena." Of course he detected her, so much for the element of surprise. "Good morning." She had to remember that coffee didn't exist in this time era. Bummer. She stood beside him, gazing out of the window, the field looked beautiful in the morning, the birds chased each other in the sky, it was a sight for sore eyes, she enjoyed it.

And she finally understood why Elijah enjoyed it so much. For the beauty of the natural world.

"Today should be fun." She spoke sarcastically. "You have a strange definition of fun." She smirked slightly, slightly surprised he hadn't noted the sarcasm in her tone of voice. "Right." She only snickered.

"You're scared." He spoke so bluntly, his gaze finally shifting to her, he returned his stare. "No. Worried." She clarified, fear and concern may appear to be the same but they were so different.

"About?" He asked, his eyes still remained fixated on her but she diverted her gaze to the window once again, avoiding all eye contact whilst she spoke her inner emotion. "A lot of things, it's what humans do, what if something goes wrong? What if Klaus finds out about this? About me? I can only imagine what he'd do to you... And me. It's very worrying." She elucidated.

He understood, he felt it too, but he dare not show it.

"Don't worry yourself so much, lovely Elena, everything will go according to plan, the world will finally be rid of him." He sounded optimistic, and Elena couldn't detect anything less but deep inside, he was screaming. Screaming for salvation and redemption. "How can you be so sure?" She turned to look at him finally, finding his eyes too unbearable to stare into. But she did it anyway.

"Because I'll protect you."

She felt his hand on her waist, without a second to process, he had pulled her body into his, and before she had the chance to protest, he pressed his lips on her. Now that was a surprise she hadn't anticipated but she liked it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning more into the kiss.

After a long moment, he pulled back slightly and took a deep breath, his arms still remained wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry." He muttered silently under his breath, Elena smiled at the apology he didn't need to give. Made him that much more a gentleman. "Don't be."

A knock at the door interrupted them, Elijah pursed his lips together and reluctantly released her from his arms, as he walked towards the door, Elena hid behind the couch, keeping herself unseen until the moment was right. If there would ever be a right moment for the future doppelganger to be seen. She heard the fly open.

"Katerina?" She heard Elijah call out. "Oh fuck." She muttered under her breath immediately after.

"I apologize for the intrusion, My Lord, I hoped to spend the day with you." She sounded so innocent, so pure but Elena knew the truth, only Elena bared her burden for future bloodshed. "I'm deeply sorry, Katerina but this isn't the best of times" He admitted so clearly.

"Of course, you must have preparations to do."

What?

Elijah's lips parted slightly. "What preparations do you speak of?" Katherine tilted her head slightly. "For the ritual tonight, Klaus was very vague when he spoke of it, but he said you would be busy today, after I asked about you."

He froze, what was Klaus thinking when he spilled the secrets of the sacrifice. "No preparations to be made. I'd love to spend the day with you. Come." Elijah turned back to look inside the cottage, Elena peered her head over the back of couch, and both of their eyes widened, before he exited the small cottage.

Elena crawled towards the window and sat under it, in case Katherine looked back.

_-w-_

Elijah finally returned the cottage just before nightfall, completely shocked and angered, Elena stood up from the couch - where she had sat most of the day - and walked towards him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"She escaped. Katerina escaped." She noted the anger in his voice. "Well, that wasn't a part of the plan." She cocked her head to the side, Elijah gave her a skeptic look, her comment may have been slightly witty but it was still true nonetheless. "We have to find her." Elena spoke yet another obvious fact.

Elena placed her hand on his cheek and he started to relax slightly. The mere touch of her hand made his skin tingle. What was she doing to him? "Let's go." He spoke, much calmer than earlier, she nodded her head once. "Be careful." She said in hushed tones. "And you too. I don't want to find out you've been hurt."

With that, they both exited the cottage, running in different directions, he was reluctant about separating but they would cover more ground if they did.

Elena ran like she'd never ran before, Katherine was a crucial part of the plan, without her... Well, there would be no plan. She entered the woods, the darkness spread around her, there was barely any light, she dodged any obstacles she came to in her tracks, but that didn't stop the occasional twig from scratching her arms, short sleeved t-shirt wasn't the best of ideas when she got changed yesterday morning... 500 from now. Confusion, much?

She finally saw her, Katherine was running away from the men who were chasing her, Elena felt relieved when she saw her, she thought her lungs where going to ignite. "No.." she muttered under her breath when she saw the cottage Elijah spoke of in his story, the cottage where Rose was staying.

Elena picked up her pace, she finally intercepted Katherine, she held her arms out, in order to stop her. And she did but she didn't like the idea of seeing her exact duplicate. "What is this?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Let me explain elsewhere, Kath... Katerina, I want to help, you have to trust me. This way." She extended her arm out, Katherine looked back, seeing flames near her, she turned back to face Elena, and took her hand, both running off together.

"What are we doing here? You cannot take me in that house." Katerina spoke roughly, when she saw Elijah's cottage, she stopped running, pulling Elena back with her, she felt like her arm had just been pulled from her shoulder. "We have too, trust me, he won't hurt you."

Katerina reluctantly followed her, Elena still holding her hand, as they neared the small cottage, Elena immediately opened the door and closed it behind Katherine, they both took a long minute to regain their breath, inhaling the air desperately. "Now, tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Elena, I'm from the future." That didn't sound any less weird than the first time. "I'm your future doppelganger, we will meet one day, 500 years from now, but tonight is important..." She heard the door open, they both turned to look at the entrance and then entered Elijah.

"Elena, Katerina." He spoke as he walked towards them both, his arms immediately wrapping around Elena, holding her in a tight and loving embrace. "I'm happy to see you're okay." He admitted, not caring for the emotion that he shown, Katerina merely smiled at the love that was shared between them. When they finally released each other, he turned to face Katerina.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Katerina." He returned to his usual posture, forcing Elena to smirk. "The resemblance is..." Elena interrupted him. "Overwhelming, I know." Katerina just stared at her, taking in all of her features, after further examination, she learnt that everything she had said was true. Elena was her future doppelganger.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward, time to discuss the plan." Elena nodded her head after she spoke, like was approving her own idea. "The plan is pretty straight forward, you must act like you want the curse to be broken, go to Klaus tell him that you give in." Elijah began with, Katerina looked simply disgusted. "I do not want to die." She interjected bluntly.

"Shut up and let us finish. When it's time for the curse to be broken, me and Elijah will be there, with a witch, who will deliver Klaus to the brink of death..."

"Then I'll finish the job myself." He finished her sentence. The plan was flawless.

And Katerina agreed.

"Go get some rest, you're going to need it, the bed is through there." Elijah directed Katerina towards the bedroom, Elena remained in the living room, stood in the center of the room with her arms crossed.

It wasn't long before Elijah returned to her, he snuck up behind her and caught her in his arms, she was slightly shocked by his apparent romance. He wasn't too different from future Elijah. "You should try and calm Katerina down, she's a bit terrified." Elena took a small breath and walked into the bedroom.

"Katerina?" She had to remember that she isn't Katherine yet, she can't reveal anything from the future, she didn't know why properly but she'd seen plenty of time travel movies. "Yes?" Elena stepped further inside the little room, taking a seat on the bed.

"I know you're scared, trust me, I'm the exact same, what is happening to you will happen to me." She half smiled at her, tears stained Katerina's cheeks. "Does Klaus come after you too?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Klaus goes after whoever he wants to when he wants too, he will kill many people, not just you and me if he doesn't die tomorrow." She was brutal with her words but she had to make Katherine see the truth about him. She just had too, otherwise, they will all die in 2011.

"I'm scared, Elena." The sadness was so apparent in her voice it nearly brought Elena too tears, for two main reasons, 1; this will happen to her and 2; she knows how it feels to be a victim. "Don't be, we'll keep you safe... I'll keep you safe."

Something she thought she'd never do; Bond with Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; I only wanted the story to be somewhat short. This idea had popped into my head and I just had to write it, sorry if its a bit lame. **

**Night before the sacrifice - 1492**

"Katerina has gone to Klaus and the full moon will rise in less than hour, the sacrifice has begun." Elijah's words stung, Elena was far too worried. About everything. Katerina's welfare, Elijah's safety, whether the plan will succeed or not... Elena didn't care much for her own life, but she'd prefer not to die in 1492.

"Then we should get going." Elena spoke reluctantly, before standing up and walking towards Elijah, he placed his hands gently on her cheeks, his fingers caressing her skin. "I hope in the future, I'll still love you as I do now." He admitted, which brought a smile to Elena's face. "I know I'll love you in my future"

She stood on her tip toes, nearing their faces, before pressing her lips on his, sharing one last kiss before they where to leave for the sacrifice, which only made it more intense and passionate. She never wanted to let go off him, but she knew she had too. She knew this night was important.

She pulled back slightly, pressing her forehead against his, she placed her hands on the back of his neck, running her fingers through the ends of his curly hair. She had to admit, it was rather strange seeing him like this but he was still so goddamn attractive. "Be careful." He whispered against her lips, his warm breath forcing a chill to be sent down her spine. "You be careful too."

They were released from each other's grip finally, and they left the small cottage, they walked through the field and towards the woods, where the sacrifice was going down, they were to meet Irina there.

She was hidden behind the trees, watching as one of her closest and loyalist witches was breaking the curse. "Irina." Elijah spoke when they came to her, Elena had already crouched down beside her and began watching, there was a vampire she had never seen before in one of the circle flames, and the same for the werewolf, completely unknown to her, so she didn't care for their lives. Although, the werewolf was already dead.

And there was Katherine, on her knees inside the circle, Klaus seemed too pleased with the night, the smug grin on his lips angered Elena, but it would soon wiped from his face.

Elijah knelt down beside Elena, she immediately reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers, as she watched Klaus stake the female vampire, her body instantly desiccating.

"My precious doppelganger." Klaus spoke to Katerina, as the flames vanished, he walked towards her, extending his hand to her, she stood up on her own and remained still. "Just get it over with."

"What?" Elijah exclaimed, but Elena didn't let go of his hand, forcing him to remain beside her. "Trust me, this has to be done."

Elijah stared into her eyes, before reluctantly nodding his head.

They watched as Klaus sunk his fangs into Katerina's neck, sucking at her blood like a child does a lollipop, the only sound that could be heard was the witches voice, she didn't scream, Katerina was tough.

When she felt to the ground, Klaus started walking towards the center of the field. "I can feel it..." He exclaimed happily. "It worked."

"Now!"

So with that, Irina began, she stepped from out of the tree's and began with the spell, her voice was loud and Elena could feel the power of the magic in the atmosphere, she flung her arms which caused the weather to manipulate into a ferocious wind, causing the tree's to blow wildly, Klaus had fell to the ground, his bones breaking.

He was starting to weaken.

At that point, Elijah had emerged from the tree's, leaving Elena vulnerable, but the real threat was about to be eliminated, Elijah stepped towards Klaus, after Irina had finished with the spell. "Hello, brother."

He immediately plunged his hand into his chest, gripping his heart tightly. "Why, brother?" Klaus said weakly and roughly, at this point, Elena had ran from behind the tree's and towards Katerina, she bent down beside her and lifted her head off the ground. She was dead... But not for long, she had consumed Rose's blood, she had to become a vampire, she couldn't change history too much.

"What is this?" Klaus exclaimed. "Now, you can't kill either of us." Elena spat at him, as Elijah gripped his heart tighter.

"You can never hurt them. Ever." He pulled his heart from his chest, his eyes slowly started to close until they were completely shut.

Klaus was no more.

Elena felt a sudden wash of relief flood her entire body. She couldn't believe it. She grinned at Elijah proudly, there plan had succeeded.

But before she could stand to tell him so, the area around her started spinning, but she was the only one to notice it, until she saw Elijah fall to the ground before she fell completely down as well.

_**-w-**_

_**Present.**_

Elena's eyes shot open, a loud gasp escaping her lips when she sat up, she took a quick glance around the room, noticing she was in Stefan's bedroom. "Elijah?" She muttered under her breath, she mentally flickered back to the night of the sacrifice, 500 years ago, Elijah fell down too, meaning he must have been effected by the spell too.

She immediately jolted up and ran out of the bedroom and across the hallway, she grabbed hold of the banister and ran down the stairs, when she came to the living room, she saw Elijah appear before her suddenly, without a second to waste, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he dipped her body slightly.

"I love you." Elena spoke on his lips when she had the chance too. "I love you, Elena." He responded with, before pressing his lips on hers once more, her hands trailing down his neck to his arms, holding onto his muscular exterior through his blazer.

It felt better seeing him in usual suits, rather than clothes from the 1400's.

She indulged in the passion that she felt in there kiss, it felt like they had waited 500 years for each other.

**The end.**


End file.
